


How to NOT Love your Brother

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i will add tags as the story adds on.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ THE SUMMARY MAY NOT MAY MUCH SENSE YET. THE STORY HASN'T PROGRESSED MUCH YET. ]</p><p>Sans dearly much loves Papyrus with all his heart, but not in the way that Papyrus may think he does. He is stuck in a position where he wants to tell him, but what would happen is either he wouldn't understand or he would reject.</p><p> Papyrus, on the other hand. Sees Sanses troubles when he's around him. Feeling quite nervous when around him. So when Papyrus does research in the wrong place. His innocence has been dusted like him in the Geno Route. </p><p> So, Sans is Nervous while Papyrus is Drifting from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sans wants dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he being kinky as always

________________________________________________________________________

Sans looked at the empty book he bought a few days ago. It was sitting on his dresser, until his brother went on and fully cleaned his room. Which means he found a few things he wasn't supposed to find. Like that Dildo that was sitting under his pillow? It was Gone. The Book that he needed to write in, because he DID have a way with words. It was just social talk wasn't really his cup of tea. It was Gone. The key to the Laboratory in the back of the House? That was Gone.

He appreciated that his brother cleaned his room, he really did. It smelt nice and looked nice, but he just HAD to take his private things and examine them. He was not really worried about he book, because it was empty. No words were written in it yet but that the beginning of the book had his full name. He never really told anyone what his full name was, and just went with Sans.

He decided to go to his brothers room. He hasn't been out of there sense a TV has been put in there. Was he slacking? Or was he getting ideas? He put his ear agents' the door and gave it a listen. What he heard was making him feel sick to his stomach, but in what way?

"What is this blue blob thingie? It doesn't look like an average toy." His dirty thoughts let run as he was thinking what his brother was probably thinking it was. For once, he wanted to be in his brothers perspective. "It... makes me feel weird. Right.. Her- Nyeh!"

Shit shit shit shit shit! Papyrus was facing heat, it would be just rude to barge in with you knowing all of what's going on. So, you were planning to act like you only heard the 'Nyeh!'. Because that was really loud, to be honest. So, he finally sucked up all of his nervous thoughts, looked innocent for now. And went into the room. 

But he decided not to barge in, he slowly cracked the door open and said his name. There was shuffling, and before he could hide what he was doing. He went in. There was a curious and nervous Papyrus on the floor. He made a worried face as the dildo was sitting right there on the floor. He just went with the flow and just simply asked what was wrong in a calm manner.

"Papyrus, are you okay? I heard you almost scream down the hall." He acted like he wasn't aware of the dildo, but that was really all he was trying to pay attention to. It made him unable to look at it because Papyrus' eyes were locked onto Sanses. He looked at it with the corner of his eye, hoping maybe he could claim it. Also ask why he would take his things without notice or acknowledgement. That wasn't Papyrus.

"Yea Brother, im fine! I just.." He noticed he tried to make up a quick and easy excuse. "... I fell! I was going to give these things back to you!" No, lies. He felt weird and he wanted to help with his first heat. He didn't have anyone help him when he was in heat. so where's the agruement here? He didn't want him to make him be lonely and in pain as it happened. He needed someone who KNEW what to do.

Someone Like Sans.


	2. papyrus doesn't know he is thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn son ya need some milk?

It's been 8 days spence the dildo incident, and Sans still hasn't really recovered from the discovery that papyrus was a thirsty hoe. Or at least right now he was definitely acting like it was a problem. He was always nervous around Papyrus now and only went around him if he needed help with puzzles or if he had made dinner that night.

He was only very tired because he was staying up all night in his book writing all his thoughts down. And how he loved Papyrus with the depths of his heart, but he was took scare to tell him because of innocence. He decided to just keep the thing all to himself and never share it because it would be bad if he did.

As usual, Papyrus would tell him to get out of bed and help, but right now he didn't really know what to say. When he was in his room acting like he wasn't doing anything downstairs, and he was just saying he wasn't going to work today. He was going to stay the day with sans and sans only. 

Not like he was gonna do anything that he thought he would do, right? Yea right, as if Papyrus would ever absolutely just hook him onto his bones. As he would quietly strokes his spine to where it would be a horrible tease. Then he would happily make papyrus scream his name as he fucked him into complete leisure and obedience. It would be the scene for sans that he would never see.

He thought, beside from all his dirty thinking. He was okay, he wasn't going to be stuck in any stupid situations like everytime sans and his brother try to spend time together. Weather that be Frisk bursting in, a random heat, or someone messing with his... Ahem.. "Box".

He thought he should get out of bed,and he did. He went out of bed and stretched. Like he ever did but today he felt it was needed. He then went to open his door and went to see papyrus on the couch watching TV. He wasn't making spaghetti like usual. It kinda felt like an off day already. But he didn't want it to change. 

 

-

 

Papyrus had taken the book from Sanses room earlier so he could find out how Sans really felt about him. He thought himself that there were probably gonna be some necktie stuff about him in there. He just had a feeling about it.

He finally managed to suck up courage and open the book, the intro of the book just said Sans full name. And then a opinion warning.

"Heya, if you're reading this. Than either you are a stalker that just wants every single little thing to know about me, or you're someone I deeply care about and I gave this to you so you could see how much I really care about you. If you are a stalker, please leave. I did not ask you to get in here. I mean, how would you feel if I read your journal? But if you read this because you care about me, and I care about you, go ahead. You deserve to know.

Anyway, let's start talking about my number one bro, Papyrus.

He is quite amazing in every shape in form. I don't think I would want another brother. He is so sweet and caring and is willing up to anything. I almost think of him as my mom, but not quite as it. More like a marriage relationship thing? Yea, that's it. Why do I not say brothers is because. When I said I loved you platonically, I lied. I love you lie, a romance relationship and I really want to cuddle by you more than brothers should. I know it's incest. I know that it is wrong for me to love my brother like this, but this is what my heart tells me. I love every single plate of spaghetti he's made since day one, for only one reason. Because it reminds me of how much better you are than me. I can't really even cook, I can only make a charcoal cake. Or a blob of inedible ingredients. You can form food into something it will probably take years to master.

Let's just say, I am really you're number one fan."

 

Papyrus was agape. He couldn't believe anything this book said. It was just to sweet for it to be real. Isn't sans usually lazy but chill? He didn't really know or care at this moment either. As he stared into the page, he decided to let him know that he was here by saying something.

"And, Sans, I am your number one fan too."


	3. Starbucks, it's fucking expensive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go get some coffee and something amazing happens.

They were already walking together, as they walked downtown of Snowdin. Yes, there was a bigger part of the underground that the kiddo didn't explore. Only because it was over infested with monsters that could kill the poor kid instantly. He looked up to Papyrus, he remember him seeing that papyrus was reading. So it would be best to ask.

"Papyrus?" He said quietly, waiting for him to have a response. "Yes, brother?" He seemed more calm and less hyper that usual. "What were you reading when I came downstairs? You put it away before I could ask." He then stopped, sans didn't notice until no answer came and he left him behind by two feet. He walked slowly back to him. He only had a slight cute little blue brush of blush on him. He frowned and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Papyrus?" He asked in curiosity. He was waiting still for an answer of the first question. As then Papyrus finally spoke up and ha da little orange blush on him. It was adorable. "I'll tell you at the coffee shop." Then, he slowly grasped Sabses hand and kelp walking. Except at a much slower pace so they could think.

Finally they arrive at the coffee store, otherwise famously known as Starbucks. Sans giggled, only because he remembered a time where he sang a song about how expensive it was. It made even papyrus have that cute little laugh. Awe, good times. They were at the casher now. 

"Heya, could I please have a S'more Frappechino?" He smiled as he gave the cash to the monster across from him. Papyrus was still deciding what eh would have. Then he said "And can I have a Charamel Frappe in a Grande Cup." He then handed his money over to her, but one more question was decaf or caffeinated. He chose caffeinated, because he looked like he was tired.

They finally sat down at a two person table, across from each other. Right beside the window so he could see everything the monster city had to offer. It was beautiful. Ten flickering lights that turned off because it was daytime just made it look better. Then he stared at his brother.

"Okay, now can you tell me what you were reading?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mweh heh heh I give you another cliffhanger


End file.
